Peg Loves Snow
by SpartanWolf300
Summary: Max and Peg get stuck on the road durn a snow storm and find what they have been missing. Don’t read unless you are above 16 sexaul content and laugnge


I Don't Own These Characters

The snow was coming down heavily. It had been snowing for nearly five straight hours. In the last two hours the snow had gone from small flakes that dusted the windshield, to large, wet flakes that forced the pickup's wipers to work overtime just to keep the windshield clean.

Nineteen year old Max Goof son of Goofy sat in the driver's seat, staring at the deserted highway, and gripping the steering wheel like his life depended on it.

Peg Pet, his best friend's mom, sat in the passenger seat. Her face was filled with worry and fear. A small bruise was on her forehead, just above her right eye. "How much further do we have to go?" She asked.

Max glanced at his friend pretty mom for a brief moment. He had always loved Peg. She was like the mother he never had when he was little. "We will be there in about two or three hours."

"Two or three hours," Peg exclaimed in dismay. "Max, the drive from my house to yours usually takes five hours total. We've already been on the road for over five hours."

"Yes, but that's when the roads are clear, and I can do sixty five. With six inches or more of snow on the ground, I am forced to drive a lot slower. The snow fall has forced me to slow down a lot in the last two hours. I'm driving as fast as I can without wrecking."

Peg shook her head in dismay. "I know you are. I'm sorry. It's just that the snow is getting deeper with each passing hour. I'm worried that we'll be stranded out in the middle of nowhere."

"This heavy snow is making it a little hard to see the road. Don't worry. We won't be stranded. I know this highway like the back of my hand. It's a good thing too, because half the time I'm steering by memory. The snow is so deep I can't see the ditches."

"I wish you hadn't told me that," Peg groaned."

"We're going to be alright," Max replied in a soothing tone. "I've driven this highway dozens of times. This isn't the first time I've driven it in heavy snow either."

"This is my prick of a husband's fault," Peg grumbled. "If Pete had kept his cock in his pants like a husband is supposed to, I wouldn't have left him, and your parents wouldn't have asked you to come get me." Peg stared at the heavy snow. "And we wouldn't be driving in a freak spring blizzard."

"Dad never said why you didn't drive your car to our house."

Peg looked at her son's friend. "Last night, I caught Pete coming out of a motel with his twenty two year old secretary. I was driving home from my yoga class when I saw them leaving their room. The tramp was all over Pete. I was so upset I didn't notice that I had veered off the street. I hit a light post head on. My car's front end is completely caved in."

"I take it the small bruise on your forehead is from the airbag."

Peg nodded. "Those airbags hit you in the face pretty hard. Anyway, Pete saw the accident. He tried to calm me down, but I was so mad that I began screaming at him in the middle of the street. I told Pete that I never wanted to see him again. I told him not to bother coming home. Then I took a cab home, leaving my car wrapped around the light pole. When I called your dad last night, he wanted to send you after me immediately. I wish I'd let her send you last night instead of insisting you wait until this morning to leave your house. We wouldn't be stuck in this mess if you had. But who knew this snow storm would hit? It's the middle of May. Winter is supposed to be over."

Peg closed her eyes and let her head flop back against the bucket seat. "Damn that Pete."

Max snuck a quick peek at Peg's shapely legs that her pants held tightly like a second skin then at her breast inside her tank top sweater as she continued to rant about her husband. He knew he shouldn't be checking his friend's mom body out, but he couldn't help himself. Max loved looking at her. He was glad that she'd worn her summer outfit that showed off her sexy body.

Peg opened her eyes, and then turned her gaze to Max, forcing him to look back at the road. "Hell, who am I kidding? I've known Pete was cheating on me for months. It's been at least six months since he's touched me. He is always staying late at the office or playing with the kids. Of course that's code for he's in a motel fucking his secretary."

Hearing Peg cuss this much was different for Max.

Normally Peg hardly ever swore. To hear her say things like prick, cock, and fuck was new to the young man.

Max once again glanced at Peg.

She was obviously hurt by what her husband had done.

Max felt bad for the woman.

Peg had always been Max's favorite woman.

Unlike his parent's other friends, who hardly ever spoke to him when the family got together, Peg would always take the time to talk with Max.

Peg was an incredibly sweet woman. At thirty four, she was also drop dead gorgeous. Her brown hair hung just to her shoulders, outlining her pretty face. She had an amazing body. Her breasts were large and well developed. Even though she was a D cup, her breasts hardly sagged at all.

Max suspected it was because she was perfect for having kids.

Peg's waist wasn't tiny, but she wasn't overly thick either. Her waist was around twenty seven inches. Her hips were round, and her ample butt cheeks begged to be squeezed. She had long, shapely legs that excited Max to no end whenever she wore short skirts, or dresses. Peg's dresses and skirts were usually tight and short.

Max on the other hand wasn't the most handsome young man you would ever meet. Like his dad, Max also look like a dog; It was that dog look that kept the girls away.

Because Peg had always been kind to Max, it didn't take him long to develop a huge crush on her.

After turning eighteen, the boy started having sexual thoughts about his sexy best friend's mom. He would frequently masturbate, while fantasizing that he was making love to the beautiful woman. He would envision her lying flat on her back with her sexy long legs wrapped around his waist, as he pounded her bottom out.

Peg loved her son's friend in spite of his dog like looks. She had always managed to see past his funny looking face to see the wonderful young man he is. Peg knew he had a serious crush on her; but she acted like she was unaware of his feelings. She didn't want her son to catch on, and chastise the boy for having inappropriate thoughts about almost family member, so she kept quiet.

It was starting to get dark, and Max was having even greater difficulty seeing the road. Even with headlights on bright, Max could barely see twenty feet in front of the pickup.

"Peg, I think we are going to need to pull over. It's too dark to see the road, and the snow is coming down even harder. If we keep driving at night, we will wind up in a ditch."

"Max, this highway is deserted. We haven't seen a single car since we got off the interstate. If we stop now we will be stranded."

"We won't be stranded. The truck has heavy duty snow tires, and it is a four wheel drive with a frame that sets high off the ground. There is an overlook a few miles ahead. The spot is wide, so we will be safe there. We'll stop and spend the night. We will continue on in the morning. Hopefully it will stop snowing by then. We can call Dad after we've stopped and let her know what we are doing."

"What if the snow gets too deep?"

Max shook his head. "Dad bought this truck for a reason. It would take two feet of snow to strand this baby. And even with the heavy snow fall, I don't think it'll get any deeper than a foot or so by morning."

"Where will we sleep?" Peg couldn't imagine sleeping in the cab of the pickup.

"There is a mattress in the camper shell. There are a couple of heavy quilts back there as well. We will stay nice and warm, trust me."

Peg remembered seeing the mattress when she had placed her suitcases in the camper shell.

The bunk bed mattress was narrow, but they would be able to sleep on it if they lay on their sides.

Peg wanted to continue driving, but she knew he was right.

It was becoming too dangerous to continue driving in the dark.

They had entered a mountainous region a little over an hour earlier. The road was becoming curvy, and there were numerous places where they could easily drive off a cliff to their deaths.

Peg sighed heavily. "You're right. We've got to stop. I hope Pete is happy with himself; the cheating bastard."

The overlook appeared ahead of them.

Max almost didn't see it. He eased the pickup onto the snow covered gravel and stopped the truck. He shut the engine off and turned off the headlights.

Peg looked out the passenger window. It was almost too dark to see the drop off next to the overlook. She could just barely make out the snow covered valley far below.

As they sat there, the snow started coming down harder.

"Max, the snow flakes are getting bigger."

"We'll be alright; trust me." Max pulled out his phone and handed it to Peg. "Why don't you give Mom a call while I get our mattress ready? Make sure you plug the phone into the cigarette lighter after you talk to Dad, or it will be dead by morning. The charger is in the console." He climbed out of the cab.

A blast of frigid wind shot through Peg for a moment before Max closed the driver's side door. She had brought a heavy coat, but it was packed in one of her suitcases. Because it wasn't that cold when they left her house, she'd put on a light jacket over her short dress.

The wet snow had started coming down so hard that Max's jacket and jeans were covered by the time he reached the tailgate. He could barely see ten feet in front of him.

As Peg spoke to goofy, Max brushed the snow off his clothes as best he could, and then climbed into the camper shell. He moved Peg's suitcases off the mattress.

A sheet had been put on the mattress a few months earlier. It was musty but Max knew they had no choice. The mattress was small, but if they snuggled up together, they should be able to sleep through the night.

The covers were lying on the mattress near the cab of the truck.

Being careful not to kneel on the mattress with his wet clothes, Max started spreading the quilts out. At that moment it occurred to the nineteen year old that he would be sharing a bed with Peg. He would be sleeping with the woman he'd wanted for years. The hope of making love to his best friend's mom instantly soared.

Peg wasn't feeling very good about herself. She needed reassurance that she was still a beautiful and sexy woman.

Max felt there was no one on Earth who could comfort her better. He would ease her pain, and at the same time, make her feel desirable again.

His cock twitched in his wet jeans. The young man immediately began to form a plan.

Peg finished talking to Goofy. She closed the flip phone. She got the charger out of the console and plugged the phone up. She then climbed out of the cab.

The cold blast of air went straight through her jacket, and blew right through her pants.

"Shit, it's cold," the lovely brunette exclaimed as she waded through the deep snow to the camper. "I should have worn better pants." She crawled into the low camper shell, and immediately pulled the door shut. She was covered with snow.

Max had just finished making the bed. He laid all three quilts on the bed, and immediately started stripping down.

"What are you doing?" Peg asked in surprise.

"My clothes are covered with snow. They will get the mattress wet. Sleeping on a wet mattress will make us sick."

"You aren't planning to sleep naked are you?" Peg felt slightly nervous.

"I'm keeping my underwear on," Max replied as nonchalantly as he could. We will never get to sleep wearing wet clothes. My jeans are already frozen from being out in that wind and snow."

Peg thought about their situation for few moments, and then decided that Max was right. She quickly stripped off her sweater, followed by her pants and shoes. She brushed the snow out of her hair and off her bare legs.

Max had already climbed under the quilts. He couldn't see much because of the semi darkened interior, but he could make out Peg's, shapely form as she undressed. His cock twitched again.

Peg had stripped down to her bra and panties.

Even though the small camper shell cut out the wind, Peg could feel the bitter cold caressing her bare skin.

She dove under the covers, and snuggled up against Max in an effort to get warm. Her bra straps were pressed against Max's bare chest.

Max could feel Peg's bottom pressing against his cock. He hoped that he didn't get an erection too soon, or she would sleep in the cab of the truck.

Peg could feel Max's cock touching her backside through their underwear. She felt uncomfortable lying with someone she almost raised as a son, but she knew they had no choice. They could either snuggle up under the quilts or freeze to death.

They lay there quietly for nearly a half hour. Neither could work up the courage to speak.

The quilts began to warm up, and eventually they were feeling warmer.

Max could tell that Peg was not comfortable with this sleeping arrangement. He desperately wanted to put her at ease so he could begin seducing her. Max knew Peg wasn't feeling very pretty at that moment, and that she needed someone to make her feel special again. He believed that if he handled her right Peg would give in to her need to feel loved again and she would surrender herself to him.

Max reached out and began stroking her damp hair. "Are you ok?" Max asked as he ran his fingers through her hair.

Peg sighed. "No, but I will be. I just need some time to get over what Pete did to me."

Max wrapped his arms around his friend's mom waist and held her tightly. "I can't believe Pete actually cheated on you. You are a beautiful and incredible woman. Why he would want to be with anyone else is beyond me."

Peg patted his arm. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that."

"I'm not just saying that to make you feel better. You really are beautiful."

Peg held onto her son friend's arm. A smile appeared on her face. "And you are a very sweet young man."

Taking a chance, Max slid his other arm under Peg's neck and wrapped it around her upper chest. He held her tight. "Are you beginning to warm up?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm feeling much warmer. It was freezing when I first took off my clothes. But between the quilts and your body heat I'm feeling very cozy. We should be able to get a good night's sleep in here."

"I'm glad," Max replied. "I was a little nervous when you first crawled under the covers with me."

"Why were you nervous?"

Max paused before speaking. "I was afraid that you might think I would try to use this as an opportunity to take advantage of you."

Peg laughed. "Max, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. I've known for a long time that you have a crush on me. Yet you've never once acted like anything but a gentleman towards me. I trust you completely."

Max hesitated for a second time before speaking. "I probably shouldn't tell you this, but I have more than a crush on you. I'm crazy about you. You are beautiful, sexy, and you're wonderful. You are my dream girl."

"And just how many girls have you used that line on while cuddled up on this mattress?" Peg asked in a playful tone.

"None," Max quickly replied. "I've never had a girl in here." His hold on Peg relaxed as he continued. "The truth is I've never been with a girl. I've never even been on a date."

Peg turned to face him. She couldn't see his face, but she could still see his silhouette. "You've never been on a date; not even one time?"

Max slowly shook his head. He knew his plan to make love to Peg had just fallen through.

She would never want him now.

"I guess I'm not the kind of guy that girls want to be with. They would rather be with handsome men than someone who looks like me." Max felt like a loser yet again. He couldn't even be suave enough to seduce the woman of his dreams.

Peg could hear the sadness in Max's voice. Her heart went out to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him hard.

Max returned her hug.

She lifted her lips to Max's ear. "I know you're not going to believe me, but one day you will find a girl who appreciates you for who you are. She will most likely be someone who is tired of the self centered men who only think of their own needs. She will want someone who is loving, giving, kind, and caring. She will want a man who makes her feel special. Max, she will want someone like you."

"You're the only girl I want Peg." The nineteen year old immediately regretted saying that. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that."

Peg caressed his cheek. "Don't be sorry. Right now that is exactly what I need to hear. It's nice to know that a man still wants me."

Max rose up on one elbow and gazed down at her form. He couldn't see her face, but he didn't need to. He had memorized every curve of her lovely features. "Sometimes I wish we weren't almost related. I could ask you out. I could maybe take you to dinner and dancing. I'm not much of dancer, but I'd learn for you. Hell, I would do anything for you if you were mine."

Peg's heart soared with joy at the words being spoken to her. For the first time in a long time a man was telling her that he would do anything to be with her. She began to cry.

Max believed he had once again said the wrong thing to the heart broken woman. He wrapped his arms around his friend's mom's neck and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

"I'm not crying because you hurt my feelings. I'm crying because it has been far too long since anyone has said such things to me. Max, you've made me feel like a woman again. And I love you for it."

Max began caressing Peg's face. He wiped at her tears. He then pressed his lips to the bruise on her forehead.

Peg wrapped her arms around Max's shoulders and clung tightly to him. All the anxiety, pain, and frustration she'd been struggling with for the last several months came bubbling up to the surface. She began to sob uncontrollably.

Max held Peg, letting her release all of her pent up emotional pain.

She continued to cry until she was completely cried out.

Max held still, and let her cry until there were no more tears.

Peg was glad Max was there for her. She began stroking Max's back. At that moment she forgot that he was her son's friend. To Peg, Max was a man offering her love and kindness, which was something she desperately needed. She grasped his face and lifted his head. She pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was supposed to be a kiss of affection, but it quickly turned into a kiss of passion. She slid her tongue into Max's open mouth. She hungrily explored the inside of his mouth with her tongue.

Max moaned into Peg's mouth. His cock lurched to life as it began to harden. He rolled her onto her back. He eased his legs between hers, and settled his underwear covered cock against the gusset of her panties.

Peg lifted her spread legs, allowing Max's thick member to rest against her clit. She began to explore Max's body with her hands. She caressed his chest, sides, and upper back. She knew that what they were doing was wrong, but at that moment she didn't care. She wanted to be treated like a desirable woman.

And Max was more than willing to accommodate his sexy woman. He began to rub the underside of his shaft back and forth across Peg's clit. The sensation of his cock massaging her clit caused the middle aged woman to writhe in lust.

Peg wrapped her long legs around his thighs and clung to him for dear life. The combination of their new position and her silk panties rubbing against her clit increased the stimulation that Peg was experiencing.

She moaned into Max's mouth as he continued to stimulate her clit. After what seemed like a lifetime, Peg broke the kiss with her son's friend. "Max, that feels so fucking good. You are driving me crazy."

The quilts had slid down their bodies a little, but neither noticed the cold air caressing their upper torsos.

Max slid his hands beneath Peg's back and began to fumble with her bra strap. Having never removed a woman's bra, he failed miserably.

Being impatient to give her breasts to him, Peg reached behind her back and unsnapped the bra. She jerked it off, and cast it aside.

Max dipped his head down to Peg's exposed left breast and began sucking on her nipple. He was forced to scoot down a little to take nipple in his mouth. His new position brought the head of his underwear covered dick against the gusset of her panties.

Peg clung to the back of Max's head as he suckled on her sensitive nipple. "Suck my tits Baby, suck them hard," she moaned.

Max sucked as hard as he could on his beautiful friend mom's nipple. He ground the head of his dick against the entrance to her wet pussy. The young man was going wild with lust. He wanted to bury his cock in her body more than anything. Unable to wait any longer, Danny hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear and pulled them down. His cock head caught the waistband of his underwear for a second before popping free.

Peg knew Max intended to try and fuck her. She wanted it, but knew that if they took their lust there, that she would be doing something that could destroy his relationship with her son. "Max, wait," she said in a hoarse tone. "You can't fuck me. What we are doing is bad enough. But if I let you fuck me, we would be committing incest. If I took your virginity it would destroy our family. Besides, I'm not on the pill, and this is not the time of the month to have my cunt filled with a young man's sperm. If you came in me, you would most likely get me pregnant. Let's just keep doing this, ok?"

The homely young man was desperate. He wanted to fuck Peg more than anything. In desperation, he quickly asked. "Can I rub my cock against your bare pussy? I won't put it in. I'll just rub the shaft against your pussy lips."

Peg considered Max's request. She knew in her heart that once their underwear came off, the danger of going too far would increase dramatically, but she was sexually excited. Plus the temptation of feeling Max's bare cock rubbing against her exposed clit and pussy lips was too powerful to resist. "Alright, you can rub your cock against my pussy bareback. But you mustn't try to put your dick in me. You have to promise that you won't try to fuck me."

"I promise," Max replied in a ragged tone. He finished removing his underwear. He then slid his fingers into the waistband of Peg's panties, and tugged them off her round hips, and down her legs.

The quilts had slid completely off their torsos.

Max grabbed the hems of the quilts and pulled them back over his shoulders as he stretched out on top of her. He settled his hips between her spread thighs, and pulled the quilts up over their heads.

Peg wrapped her long legs back around her Max's upper thighs. She could feel the shaft of his thick member wedged between her pussy lips.

The head of his cock was resting against her swollen clit.

"Remember, you can't put it in me. Just rub your cock against my cunt."

Max resumed rubbing his shaft along Peg's pussy. He moved slowly so he wouldn't lose contact with Peg's pussy lips. His cock wasn't overly long, but it was thick. He had to use short strokes to keep his dick nestled between her cunt lips.

"This feels so fucking good," Peg moaned as she rocked against her son's best friend thick shaft. She reached down and grabbed his butt cheeks, and gave them a firm squeeze.

Max's cock was as hard as an iron rod. His entire body pulsated with lust.

Peg's bare pussy lips and clit felt incredible to the young virgin.

Max wanted Peg to be his first more than life itself. But he had made a promise not to fuck her.

The pair continued to rock back and forth, grinding their sex organs together.

With each backward stroke Max's cock would move a little lower onto Peg's labia until the tip briefly touched the entrance to her cunt.

"Be careful," Peg whispered to him.

"I'll be careful," Max promised. He continued to caress her vaginal entrance with the tip of his cock, but he was careful not to let it slip inside her.

Peg began to enjoy the little game of chicken the head of Max's cock was playing with her pussy.

Max could raise his hips slightly as the tip of his cock came into contact with her vaginal entrance, and drive his dick into her cunt any time he wanted.

The dangerous game was exciting Peg more and more with each stroke.

They slowly rocked back and forth, using one another's genitals for mutual masturbation.

Max's need to go faster began to take over. He gradually increased his pace.

Without realizing what she was doing, Peg increased the pace of her upward thrusts to match Max's urgent thrusts.

Before long the pair was rocking violently against one another.

It had been far too long since Peg had cum. Her body desperately needed it.

The underside of his shaft rubbed hard against Peg's engorged clit.

Her eyes grew wide, and her body suddenly stiffened. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck," Peg screamed as her body erupted in orgasmic bliss. "Max, you're making me cum. Fuck you're making me cum hard."

Max began to thrust harder against Peg's cunt lips. His cock head clipped the entrance to her cunt with each thrust. Max had gotten so caught up in dry humping Peg that he pulled his cock back too far.

His cock head immediately shifted position so that it was aimed right at the entrance to her cunt. Max thrust his hips forward.

Before either of them realized what had happened, Max's cock sank completely inside Peg's cum soaked pussy. His cock head forced her vaginal walls aside. He slid balls deep into Peg's hungry pussy.

Max froze. He'd gone too far. He had shoved his cock in Peg's cunt. "Oh shit."

Peg's eyes grew wide. She could feel Max's cock buried deep in her body.

His balls were resting against her ass cheeks.

Her body was still trembling from orgasmic bliss. "Fuck, what just happened?"

Without knowing what he was doing, Max rubbed the top of his shaft against that special spot just inside Peg's cunt.

The lust filled woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she began to cum again.

"I'm sorry Peg," the young man pleaded. "It was an accident."

Peg wanted to tell Max to pull out, but her body had other ideas. She clamped her vaginal walls down on her son friend's thick cock. "Fuck I'm cumming again."

"Do you want me to pull out?" Max hoped she would say no.

Peg's pussy felt too damn good for that to happen.

"No, not yet," she cried. "Let me cum first. Fuck I need this so bad." She tightened her legs around Max's upper thighs. Her body shook with lust.

Not knowing what else to do, Max began to fuck his friend's mom. He pulled his shaft out until only the head was inside her before shoving his dick back inside.

Peg wrapped her arms around her Max's neck and hung on for dear life. She pulled Max's cheek down next to her own, and clung to him tightly. The moment her second orgasm subsided, her body exploded yet again. "Three times," she mewed. "You've made me cum three times."

Max wasn't sure what to do. He knew he wasn't supposed to fuck Peg, but her cunt walls felt like velvet to the horny young man's cock.

"Fuck," Peg groaned. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."

Max rammed his thick cock into Peg's pussy again and again. His balls began to churn with the need to release his baby making sperm into her fertile womb. Max was so close to cumming that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold back. Max tried to pull out, but Peg had her legs locked around his thighs. He wasn't going anywhere until she let go.

"I'm gonna cum soon," he moaned into her ear. He knew it was dangerous to spill his seed in her fertile womb. "What do I do?"

Max's words sent her body deeper into a sexual frenzy. Peg was approaching yet another orgasm. She didn't care what happened. She didn't want Max to remove his wonderful cock until she came again. "Please, don't pull out. I need this too much. I can't believe I'm going to cum again."

Max felt his Peg's pussy tighten around his shaft. His dick was buried deep inside her cunt.

Peg's tight vaginal walls were squeezing his thick shaft.

Unable to hold off any longer, Max unloaded his thick sperm into Peg's fertile body.

Peg felt Max's thick cock swell inside her. She knew he was about to spill his seed in her, but she wasn't ready for him to pull out yet. She clung tightly to Max as the first jet of baby juice splashed against the back wall of her cunt. She began to cum yet again.

Max tried to withdraw his cock before he spilled any more seed into his Peg's fertile womb.

Peg raised her legs around Max's hips, and clamped them down so tight that he couldn't move. "Don't pull out," she whimpered as she shook from her fourth orgasm. "Please don't pull out."

Max fired millions of baby makers into Peg's receptive and fertile womb. His pelvis felt like it was coming apart at the seams.

Peg shook as she clung to her son's best friend . She knew she was being knocked up by Max yet all she could think of was how much she needed this.

They trembled and moaned together as their orgasms began to subside.

Max collapsed on top of Peg in complete exhaustion.

Peg clung to Max until her orgasm finally ran its course. Only then did she release her grip on his hips.

They lay together gasping for air.

Max finally raised his head and kissed his sexy Peg. "I love you."

"I love you too Baby."

Max tenderly kissed her cheeks. "I probably got you pregnant, didn't I?"

"Pete only once. Then again I've always suspected that Pete is incapable of getting me or anyone pregnant just got lucky on me once. Even though there is no guarantee it will happen, the chances are good that I will end up pregnant with your baby."

"Are you mad at me?"

Peg kissed Max. "I'm not mad at you. I sort of knew this could happen when I let you remove my panties. Hell, maybe I wanted it to happen? Max, if I do end up pregnant with your child, I don't want you to feel guilty."

Max caressed his lovely neighbor's cheek. "I really do love you."

Peg pressed her lips to Max's lips. Breaking the kiss she smiled up at him. "I love you too. Now, why don't we see if we can get that wonderful cock of yours hard, so you can fuck me again?"

"Peg, I really do want to fuck you. But every time I cum in you, it increases your chances of getting pregnant."

The beautiful thirty four year old whispered into his ear. "Baby, I don't care if you do knock me up. I need your wonderful cock buried in my pussy all night long. I'll worry about the consequences later."

They began again and this time neither held back. As Max pound into Peg's pussy like they were animals made for breeding. Peg held Max to her kiss with all the passion like her lips were made for him.

Their passion was so great that they made love throughout the night.

Each time Max dumped another load of sperm into Peg's fertile womb.

Peg had no doubt that she would be impregnated by Max. But her need to be loved and made love to overrode her good sense.

Sometime during the night, the snow stopped falling.

Just before dawn the next morning, the lovers fell asleep in each other's arms lips together. Max's cock buried in Peg's pussy where both belonged. But not before Max asked Peg a question.

"Marry me?"

Peg look at Max and without hesitation said

"Yes."

They woke up a couple of hours later.

Max climbed into the cab of his dad's truck, and called his Dad. He told her they would be home in a few hours.

Before leaving however, they made love again.

Max unloaded more baby juice in Peg's fertile womb.

They then got dressed, and headed for home.

The clouds had moved on during the night. The sun shone brightly on the ten inches of snow.

Peg could feel the millions and millions of sperm cells swimming around in her vagina when she moved her hips. She gazed lovingly at the young man who would be the father of her child.

Max wanted to make love to Peg one more time before they reached his parent's house.

Peg was more than willing to let him bury his dick in her again.

Being careful not to get the pickup stuck, he pulled the truck off onto a small side road.

They got on the bed of the truck they undressed Peg climbed onto Max's lap and bounce up and down while there tongues dance then Max laid her on her back and they fucked for nearly an hour.

Max filled his now feyonsa's womb with more baby makers.

Peg knew she shouldn't have let Max cum in her after the first time. But having his rich, potent, sperm splash against her cervix just felt too good to make him stop. She had no doubt in her mind that she would indeed become pregnant with his baby. But she didn't care. She felt loved and wanted.

Peg was right. She did become pregnant.

One of Max's sperm cells fertilized the egg in Peg's womb a few days later.

Not long after that a second egg that had dropped was fertilized.

Peg was going to give birth to fraternal twins.

The little girl would grow up to look like her mother.

The boy would take after his dad.

Peg got half of everything her husband owned in the divorce, including half the two hundred thousand dollars he had tucked away in a secret savings account. It took her lawyer all of two days to discover the secret account. She used the money to buy a four bedroom house in a different city. She didn't want to move back to the city where she'd spent all those years with her ex husband.

Max moved in with Peg. He told his parents that Peg would need someone to help her with the kids. Plus he'd have a better chance finding a job in the city.

One night Max was on his knees fucking his very pregnant soon to be wife from behind.

Peg was on her hands and knees, moaning with lust as her soon to be husband repeatedly rammed his thick cock into her swollen body. Suddenly her water broke.

Max pulled out as his women and lover shot fluids down the front of his thighs. "Shit, I think your water just broke."

Peg turned over and sat in the fluids. She had a look of frustration on her face. "It looks like our kids are ready to come out," she groaned in disappointment. "I just wish they had waited until after I'd cum before deciding to enter this world."

Max stroked his lover's cheek. "I'll make you cum as much as you want once you are able to have sex again."

Peg gave her lover a sexy smile. "Does that mean you're planning to fill my fertile womb with more of your sperm?"

"Do you want more kids?" Max asked.

"Hell yes, I want more kids. I love being pregnant. I want you to keep me knocked up until my womb dries up."

"Then I shall do my best to keep your belly swollen and full of our babies."

Max did indeed try his best to keep his lover pregnant.

By the time Peg was forty four, she had given birth four times.

Two of those births produced fraternal twins.

By the time Peg stopped getting pregnant, they had six kids running around the house. They had to sell their house and buy a larger home. But to them it was worth it.

Max's parents knew their son was the one impregnating Peg and approved of it.

The couple was very happy together.

Peg's only regret in life was she was no longer able to bear children. She loved being knocked up by her new husband and lover.

Most people cannot stand snowstorms.

But to Peg, snowstorms are a reminder of the night her son's best friend and lover had first filled her with his rich potent seed.


End file.
